


Apologizing

by KGurl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, heartfelt apology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGurl/pseuds/KGurl
Summary: Aziraphale pours his heart out to Crowley





	Apologizing

Aziraphale knew that if he gave Crowley any warning that he was about to attempt a Serious Talk, the demon would run away. So he waited until his friend was distracted but relaxed, lounging on the sofa in the bookshop with his glasses off. Aziraphale took a moment to compose himself, and then pounced. 

Crowley was in the middle of an attempt to explain texting to Aziraphale. Suddenly the angel was out of the armchair and sitting next to Crowley on the couch, clasping Crowley’s hand tightly, and gazing at him intensely. Crowley stopped mid-word and widened his eyes in alarm.

Aziraphale tried to force himself to maintain eye contact, but simply couldn’t do it. Instead of turning away or looking at the floor, he figured he was earning partial credit by continuing to face the demon but closing his eyes. “I must apologize for my words at the bandstand,” the angel said quickly, not knowing if he was more afraid of being interrupted or of simply losing his nerve. “When you proposed that we... leave together, I was frightened. I was a coward.”

Crowley interjected softly but earnestly, “No, I was the coward. I tried to run away; you didn’t. You went to fight.”

“Yes,” the angel admitted, now with his eyes open but still not looking at his friend, “but you were there too, in the end. You were at least as brave as I was. And the truth is, I’ve been frightened for a very, very long time.”

“Well, those heavenly pricks are pretty intimidating,” Crowley said. He’d long bemoaned Aziraphale’s cowardice in the face of other angels, but he felt bad that his friend was putting himself down.

“No,” said Aziraphale, sighing. “It wasn’t actually them that I was afraid of. It was...” He finally looked in Crowley’s eyes. He took a deep breath and continued. “I had this... idea of myself, of what it meant to be a Good Angel. I hated myself for constantly failing to live up to it, but I was terrified of what it would mean to stop trying. I thought to be Good, I had to blindly follow Heaven’s orders. That’s actually what I admire most about you,” he said with an affectionate smile. “You’ve never been afraid to ask questions. And you’ve never let labels dictate who you are. Crowley, you are a good person, and you’re kind, and compassionate, and brave. It doesn’t mean anything that you’re a demon. And it doesn’t mean anything that I’m an angel. I’m finally ready to accept that I’m just a person who is confused, but who is trying to be good.” He stopped to take a shaky breath.

“Oh, Angel,” said Crowley as he gently reached up to cup Aziraphale’s face, “you are good. You always have been, and it’s not because you were trying to follow any rules. It’s just who you are.”

Aziraphale sniffed, tears starting to leak out of his eyes. He smiled warmly at Crowley and reached up to place his own hand on top of the one that was caressing his face. “So you forgive me?”

Crowley looked surprised and pulled back. He was flustered by the idea of anyone, especially an angel, asking forgiveness of him.

Aziraphale leaned forward, about to reach again for Crowley’s hand, but then sat back and folded his hands in his own lap. Looking at the ground, he said sadly, “No, you’re right; there are so many more things I need to apologize for first.” He glanced briefly up at Crowley, who was staring at him with an open mouth. “All the times you’ve offered me your love and I rejected you. I’m so sorry. Please,” he looked up imploringly at the demon, “please tell me it’s not too late to say ‘Yes.’”

Crowley blinked several times. His mouth dry, he stammered out, “Say ‘Yes’ to... what?”

The angel smiled shyly but hopefully at him, “To being with you. Romantically. Please know that it’s not that I didn’t want to, because obviously I have, for quite some time...”

“S’not obvious,” Crowley whispered, stunned, slowly shaking his head.

“Darling,” Aziraphale replied, moving closer and placing a hand lightly on Crowley’s chest, “of course I’m in love with you too.” He smiled brilliantly at his beloved.

After a pause where Crowley didn’t move or even breath, the demon slowly moved his upper body closer to his angel and kissed him reverently. Still not making a sound, he slowly pulled back enough to see Aziraphale’s face; what greeted him was a smile that was somehow even bigger than before. Aziraphale put his hands on Crowley’s shoulders and pulled him in for a longer, deeper kiss. Crowley wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist and leaned back into the sofa, pulling the angel on top of him. They kissed passionately, Crowley clutching Aziraphale tightly to him while the angel’s hands raked through Crowley’s hair. 

When they finally stopped, Crowley simply said, “I love you.” And it was the best thing Aziraphale had ever heard.


End file.
